The Favor
by eprime
Summary: Akihito asks Asami for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** No spoilers, but this is sometime soonish post Escape and Love.

**Contains:** a bit of silliness

**Summary:** Akihito asks Asami for a favor.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

* * *

><p>"How much longer do you intend to stand there without saying anything?"<p>

Asami's expression was impassive, but it was belied by the amusement Akihito could see in his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining. It makes for a rare and refreshing change, wouldn't you say, Kirishima?"

"As you say, Asami-sama."

Akihito allowed his glare to shift to the assistant who was standing next to Asami's desk holding a stack of binders, before it shifted back to Asami himself. One corner of Asami's mouth had curved up, and the look of amusement became more pronounced.

"I-" Akihito steeled himself and forced the words out of his mouth. "I have a favor I'd like to ask."

Amusement gave way to surprise, evidenced by the slight arch of Asami's eyebrow.

"A favor?" A small smile graced Asami's lips as he regarded Akihito steadily. "This should be good. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time? It must be something bad if you've brought yourself to ask me for help."

"I haven't!" Indignation made Akihito bristle, his hackles raising before he managed to calm himself down enough to get out a cordial sentence. Staying on Asami's good side was important for the time being. "I mean, I'm not in any trouble. There's just a situation..."

"Right. A situation." Asami leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk, steepling his fingers. "I'm all ears.

Akihito's eyes flicked briefly to Kirishima again, a blush reddening his cheeks as he looked back at Asami and fidgeted from foot to foot.

Asami smirked. "Leave the reports here, Kirishima. We'll go over them later."

Once the door had closed behind his assistant, he looked expectantly at Akihito. "Now I'm truly intrigued. What was it that you couldn't bring yourself to say in front of Kirishima?" His smile turned wicked. "Don't tell me you're actually being honest for once, Akihito, and you came all the way to my office because you wanted me to take you and you couldn't wait until I got home tonight."

Heat suffused Akihito's cheeks. "That's not it!"

"No?" Asami's voice was a low purr. "Pity."

Akihito did his best to ignore the shiver that sent up his spine. Without waiting to be invited he sat in one of the leather armchairs in front of Asami's desk and lifted his chin in unspoken defiance.

"My mother set up an omiai for me."

Asami blinked slowly. Akihito thought he might have seen a flicker of something in his eyes. He waited for more, but no other reaction was forthcoming. Frustrated, Akihito scowled. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard. I'm still waiting to hear about this favor, though. Did you want me to come along? Are you asking me to be a chaperone perhaps?"

There it was, the amusement lurking in those eyes again. Akihito lost his none-too-ironclad control over his temper. "As if I would! Introducing a sweet girl like that to a bastard like you..."

Asami's eyes definitely flickered at that. "And how exactly do you know she's a sweet girl?"

Taken aback, Akihito paused. "Well...Kato-san-she's my mother's good friend-said she was, and she looks very sweet in her pictures. I can just tell! Anyway, who wouldn't be considered sweet compared to you!"

Asami chuckled, relaxing back in his chair and pulling a cigarette from the case on his desk. He lit it and took a drag, not saying anything else until he exhaled a long stream of smoke.

"So how are you getting out of it?"

"What makes you think I am?" Akihito tried to sound challenging, but the words came out in more of an indignant huff.

Asami only smirked. "I think you and I both know that it's not sweet little girls that you desire."

"Bastard! Whose fault is that?" Akihito was red again, his fists balling in his lap, and he glared furiously at Asami who merely met his angry look with a smug one of his own.

"Are you saying I made you gay, Akihito? That's flattering, really, but wouldn't it be more accurate, and honest, to say that I merely awakened you to what you truly desire?"

"Awakened, huh?" Akihito scoffed. "Somehow that doesn't quite capture what you did to me."

Looking thoughtful, Asami placed his cigarette in a crystal ashtray. "I suppose that's true." Then he stood and moved around the desk with his usual grace, a feral grin shaping his mouth. "In any case," he pulled Akihito to his feet with a powerful movement, one large hand curling around the nape of his neck, "there's no question that you crave what I do to you, is there, Akihito?"

There was no point resisting the kiss that Asami pulled him into, and Akihito didn't really want to try as his body reacted and he melted into the heated embrace. Nor could he believably protest Asami's claim. His rapid pulse and uncontrollable reactions to a relatively innocent touch showed all too well how much he craved the man. Still, frustration gave him enough strength to tear his mouth away eventually and fix Asami with a petulant glare. "I thought you said you'd listen."

With an indulgent chuckle, Asami let him slip out of reach, leaning back against the desk and gesturing for him to proceed.

Akihito paced a few steps, turned, and twisted his hands nervously together. He couldn't believe he was actually going to this. Asami merely folded his arms across his chest and watched him placidly.

"The thing is..." Akihito turned and paced again. "The thing is, my mother-well, she and my dad were on the older side when I was born. I was kind of a surprise, you know?" Akihito laughed a little sheepishly, pushing his hand through his messy bangs as he shot a quick look at Asami. "And, I was, well I wasn't the easiest child in the world."

He did nothing more than narrow his eyes when Asami snorted, determined to stay on track and not get into argument just then, not when he needed Asami's help.

"Especially when I hit my teens."

Amusement laced Asami's next words. "Yes, I know. I've seen your rap sheet. Such a naughty boy. Begs the question of how you can maintain that morally superior stance with me all the time."

The words were teasing, Akihito knew, but he flushed bright red and couldn't refrain from jabbing back. "You're the worst! As if a bit of joyriding and underage drinking compare to you!"

Asami laughed again. "Don't get your nose out of joint, brat. We'll never get to the end of this story if you do."

"Bastard," Akihito muttered, but he breathed deeply and went on. "So, what I'm trying to say is that she's been through a lot for me. Both she and Dad have always been really good to me. At the same time, she can be very emotional and she..." Akihito's brow furrowed as he thought about how to put it. "She has a _really_ good memory, despite the fact that she keeps saying how she's getting older, so these past, uh, issues get brought up, you know. And she's been saying for a while that all she wants before she dies is for me to settle down with a safe job and find a nice girl, and..."

"Is she in poor health?"

Surprised at the interruption, Akihito shook his head. "No, not at all."

"So what you're saying, then, is that she's very good at guilt trips, and you, being you, are susceptible to them." The corners of Asami's mouth twitched up and Akihito couldn't help the little grudging laugh that slipped out of his own mouth.

"Yeah, basically that's it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Ah." Here it was, the crucial moment. "Well, they really have been good to me, despite all the trouble I've caused and even what with me worrying them more recently."

The cause for that went unsaid, though the thoughts of both men darkened for a moment. Akihito cleared his throat. "Anyway, two weeks ago when I went to visit them-it was when you went to Osaka for a few days-they brought up the omiai. I-I didn't know what to do."

His voice cracked a little, and he stared at Asami, his eyes wide and unfocused as he remembered the awkward situation. When he focused on the man before him again, he found Asami's expression utterly neutral. It made him swallow nervously.

"I'm a terrible liar, Asami. I knew I couldn't pull off going to something like that. It wouldn't be fair to the girl, and I would have made a fool of myself. I just know it!"

"Yes, probably."

Akihito would have cringed, but for the fact that Asami's words, despite his obvious amusement, were tinged with a warmth that seemed almost sympathetic.

"Yeah, anyway. I totally panicked and did the worst thing possible."

An elegant eyebrow rose, curiosity evident on Asami's face. "And what was that?"

"I blurted out that I was gay."

The silence only lasted a few moments and then Asami let out a low chuckle. "Only you, Akihito."

Akihito glared.

"I imagine it came as something of a surprise?" The conciliatory and soothing tone of Asami's voice softened Akihito slightly and he was able to continue.

"They had a lot of questions. I told them that I had been...dealing with it for about a year." Akihito's gaze dropped to the floor. "I think I shocked myself more." His voice held a faint tremor. "I had never said it out loud before, or even admitted it to myself, not really. But I told them that it was true. So, there was no way I could do as they wanted."

His fingers twisted together as he started down at Asami's expensive shoes, unable to raise his eyes to meet the cool gaze that would surely be mocking. He was startled when Asami pushed off the desk and went to the sideboard where he poured a finger of some amber-colored alcohol into a short glass.

"Sit." Asami nodded at the couch. For once, Akihito obeyed, glad to relieve the shakiness in his legs, and he wordlessly accepted the glass from Asami as he settled onto the other end of the couch. "What did they say?"

"Well, they were pretty shocked." Akihito frowned. "At first at least."

Having learnt from past experience, Akihito took a slow sip of the strong liquor, still gasping a little as it hit his throat. The heat felt good sliding down his chest and into his belly.

"But later, after a lot of questions, they were good about it. Better than I could have expected even."

A hand fell onto his shoulder, and Akihito lifted his eyes from the glass to look over at Asami.

"I'm glad for that. Never a dull moment, eh, Akihito?" Asami's eyes were softer than usual, though the bastard still looked as if he was enjoying Akihito's predicament way too much. Even so, his thumb brushed soothingly across the skin of Akihito's collar bone. "Coming out to your parents. More significantly, to yourself. Perhaps you are growing up."

Akihito's eyes turned fierce again and stubborn. "All of it is your fault."

"Haven't we already established that?" Asami's rare, genuine smile curled up.

"Yeah, well," Akihito blustered, "You should take responsibility."

"And how would you like me to do that?" The teasing, indulgent tone was making Akihito's cheeks heat up again, so he tossed down the rest of the burning drink and blinked away the sting of it.

Akihito turned his face away and spoke gruffly. "My mother wasn't satisfied with my vague responses. She kept on and on until..."

"Until?"

"Well, they kind of figured out that I must have met someone, that I'd been...seeing them." Squirming with embarrassment, Akihito rushed out his final words. "My mother wants to meet my boyfriend."

When nothing but silence met his confession, after several long seconds Akihito peeked up at Asami, who took the opportunity to bestow one of his best smirks.

"Boyfriend, Akihito? How coy."

"Shut up!" Akihito bristled. "What was I supposed to say? Sure, mom, I'll bring home my perverted bastard of a Yakuza-"

Asami jerked him forward by the front of his shirt, cutting off his words with a violent kiss. The glass fell from his hand to the thick throw rug in front of the sofa with a heavy thud.

Akihito was breathing hard and flushed when Asami finally let him go, only to smile sharply, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Lover, perhaps?"

"That's-" Akihito licked his lips, drawing the lower one between his teeth and worrying at it unthinkingly.

Asami's hand came up, thumb brushing over the abused flesh as he leaned in to whisper in Akihito's ear. "I'm honored, Akihito. I have to admit, meeting the people that produced you intrigues me more than a little."

Fighting the shiver that sped down his spine, Akihito scowled and attempted to push Asami away. "Stop making fun of me!"

"What makes you think I am?"

"Because..."

"Yes?" Asami met his look expectantly.

"You don't..."

"I don't what?"

Sulky, unsure of what he meant to say or of how he really felt about Asami's reaction at all, Akihito folded his arms across his chest and gave the infuriating man a sideways glare. "Do you-will you really come to Yokohama? Just once would probably be okay. Just the one time to set my mom at ease."

"And you think meeting me will set her mind at ease?" Asami set back, resting his arm along the back of the couch.

"Well...no." Akihito frowned. "Not if you're like normal. When she asks about what you do, you can't just up and tell her you broke a pair of kneecaps that day or blackmailed a Diet member over your morning tea."

"I haven't broken any kneecaps in years, Akihito. That's the great thing about being the boss. I have others to do my dirty work. And I never blackmail anyone that early in the day. Bad for the digestion."

"I'm glad you think this is so funny." Akihito huffed.

Letting his amusement show even more, Asami leaned closer. "Would you like me to set up a false identity for the occasion? What would suit you? Let's see...Watanabe Ichiro, hard-working and mild-mannered salaryman and weekend golf enthusiast? I could wear a pair of thick, black glasses, and show up in a pair of plaid trousers and short sleeves."

"You really are annoying." He should've known Asami wouldn't make this easy. "If you don't want to do it, you can just say so. You don't have to rub it in like this."

"I've already said I'd do it. I only want to make sure I carry out this favor properly. What would please you, Akihito?" Akihito watched the bastard smooth his face into it's regular impassive lines, but the eyes gave it away. They were dancing.

Akihito narrowed his own, but he decided he would play along a little. He had to admit that he was a not a little surprised by Asami's willingness to do this at all, by his playfulness. It made his heart beat faster and a warm, pleased feeling loosened his stiff spine a little, even if this was probably the worst idea he'd ever conceived.

"Like they'd buy I was dating a salaryman. That's worse than a old, perverted crimelord like you."

"It's good to know you have standards." Akihito could tell from the unusually mellow tone of Asami's voice that he was enjoying himself immensely. "But I suppose you're right. Adrenaline junkie like you, well..." Asami put his forefinger to his temple and put on a show of thinking hard. "Keeping up with your insatiable needs _is_ a demanding job. Thinking up a plausible prospect for you is quite the challenge. This just goes to prove there's no one better qualified than me to see to it.

Akihito blushed. "Ha, you wish. Pervert. Anyway, I already told them you owned some clubs." His nose scrunched up as he grimaced. "And plaid trousers, really?"

"Do you think you have room to talk about wardrobe choices? Do you even own any shirts that have sleeves."

Akihito took exception to that. "My wardrobe is just fine!"

"I have to admit I'm rather fond of how easy it is to get you out of those things." To illustrate his point, Asami let his fingers drift across one bare shoulder, then down the front of the thin fabric of Akihito's sleeveless t-shirt, rubbing over one nipple until it pebbled beneath the friction.

Trying to ignore the way his entire body seemed to heat up instantly, Akihito batted Asami's hand away and scowled. "Weren't we talking about _you_. Look, just don't show up in a three piece Italian suit with two goons flanking you and we should be fine. God forbid you put on a pair of casual slacks or even jeans once in a while."

"I'll see what I can do." Before Akihito could react, Asami was right _there_ again, breath hot on his neck and both hands slipping under his shirt this time. A gasp slipped out of Akihito's mouth before he could stop it. "Now, why don't we explore ways that you can repay this favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** No spoilers, but this is sometime soonish post Escape and Love.

**Contains:** a bit of silliness

**Summary:** On the road to Yokohama.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

* * *

><p>"No, please, Asami," Akihito moaned into the pillow, his face pressed deeply into the muffling softness.<p>

His plea went unheeded as the sheet was ruthlessly stripped from his body. Akihito whimpered.

"Just let me sleep a little longer. It hurts. It hurts so bad."

"You shouldn't have drunk so much."

Asami's voice was thankfully low, but it still reverberated through Akihito's skull in a manner that made him curl into a miserable ball and whine piteously. Gentle fingers came up to card through his hair, brushing it away from his clammy forehead.

"Get up and take a shower. You'll feel much better."

The fingers pulled away and the bed dipped as Asami got up. Akihito could only think longingly of the sheet tangled at the foot of the bed. Neither his head nor his stomach would allow him to actually move enough to retrieve it. In any case, his reprieve was short-lived, as Asami returned minutes later and scooped him up without ceremony.

The water was already running in the huge shower, and the glass doors had begun to steam up.

"Couldn't I have a bath instead?" Akihito tried to wheedle, making a futile effort to cling to Asami's shoulders before he was pushed under the spray. "Ahh!"

It was almost stingingly hot, but after the first shock he had to admit it felt good. He tilted his face up into the spray and gave a low moan of pleasure.

"I told you a shower would help."

Akihito didn't have to see Asami's face to know he was smirking in his usual irritating manner. He cast a petulant glare over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue, not caring he was just reinforcing the brat-label he'd been stuck with too often.

Asami, lounging nonchalantly against the open shower door frame, merely raised an eyebrow. "If you've enough energy to be that cheeky perhaps I should come in there and help you clean up."

Hastily, Akihito turned away again, hiding his face in the rain of water. The low rumble of Asami's laugh made him flush. He didn't think he could survive Asami's 'help' the way he felt now.

"Hurry up. Breakfast is almost ready."

The shower door clicked shut.

"Ergh." Akihito blanched at the thought of food. The shower door opened again.

"If you're not out in five minutes, I'm coming in to get you, and you'll have to call your parents and explain to them why we'll be late getting there, and why you're having trouble walking when we do."

_Bastard_!

Five minutes later a decidedly disgruntled, but somewhat less miserable, Akihito padded out in a bathrobe, toweling his hair much less vigorously than usual.

"Asami?"

"Sit down and eat."

"I'm not hungry." He peered out from under his towel and saw the table spread with a traditional Japanese breakfast. "Who cooked this?"

"I did." A hand propelled him forward and pushed him into the chair. "And you'll eat. Start with this."

A cup of tea and a bowl of watery rice porridge were placed in front of Akihito.

"This will settle your stomach." Asami's tone brooked no disagreement. "I'm not allowing you in the car if there's a danger of you losing the contents of your stomach all over it."

"I'll take the train if you're so worried," Akihito muttered, wrapping his hands around the hot cup and allowing the warmth to seep into his fingers.

Asami ignored the remark, placing two small pills in front of Akihito. "Brat, learn to hold your liquor if you're going to drink. Take these, and before you ask, they're just painkillers."

The towel was gently pulled from his head and the hair at the nape of his neck patted dry before Asami set it aside and seated himself at the table to pour himself some tea. Rather flustered by the treatment, Akihito snuck a look at Asami, who had begun to eat his own breakfast.

His hand closed over the pills, while his cheeks flushed the faintest pink. "Thanks." This was just plain weird. The bastard was almost acting considerate.

_It's not the first time_, his traitorous mind whispered. _He's taken care of you before. After he came to get you in __Hong Kong__.__ In __Bali__..._

Thinking of the way Asami had seemed to worry about him and his motives for keeping Akihito there instead of immediately returning to Japan, made him turn an even deeper shade of red, and his stomach twisted with an emotion he couldn't quite identify. God, he really couldn't deal with this now. Hastily shoving those thoughts away, Akihito swallowed his pills.

The food did settle his stomach and gave him some strength back, though he still would much rather go back to bed. Now that his body wasn't rebelling against him, the whole reason he'd drunk so much in the first place came back to him: they were visiting his parents today.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ How did he ever think this was a good idea? And what the hell was Asami thinking agreeing to it? If only his parents didn't know all of his friends, he could have asked Kou to pretend to be his boyfriend. No, what was he thinking? That would just make things worse. More lies, and it also meant he would have had to explain to his friends what was going on with him. The guilt from not having done so already made him grimace. He would definitely have to do that soon. After all, he kind of suspected that Takato might have figured some things out already.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Akihito's eyes flew to Asami's, and he shoved another spoonful of the thin gruel into his mouth to buy time. His eyes widened as he shrugged his shoulders.

It didn't fool Asami, of course. The skeptical look he leveled at Akihito was proof of that.

"Why are you so nervous about this, Akihito? Do you really think I'll do something to cause you trouble in front of your family?"

The thing was, Akihito didn't exactly know how to answer that. What _was_ he so nervous about? If this was a normal relationship a little nervousness was certainly justifiable. Everyone was nervous when their significant other met their parents, right? Asami, though, was _really_ significantly other. What could he possibly say to them? What could they have in common?

At least his parents had no way of knowing who Asami was, and he knew the man was capable of presenting himself respectably in social situations that didn't involve abandoned warehouses and brass knuckles. Maybe it was his own motives that were unsettling him so much, but, then, he wasn't sure what they actually were, and he wasn't too sure he wanted to delve into them very deeply.

He was definitely doing this just to appease his mother; he'd leave it at that.

But that still left a question. "Hey, Asami," he said rather plaintively as he met Asami's calm gaze. "Why are you doing this? Coming with me, I mean."

"Why?" Asami's eyebrows raised. "Did you forget already that you asked me to do this for you?"

"I didn't forget!" Akihito frowned, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "But isn't it going to be weird for you? Isn't it a bother?"

"Aren't I getting something out of it too? I assure you, I haven't forgotten that in return you promised to be obedient for a month."

"It wasn't a month, only three weeks, you jerk!" Akihito's cheeks heated up and his voice dropped, though he continued to glare." And the deal was _in bed_. Only in bed."

"Ah, so you do remember. Good." Asami's smug grin was hidden as he patted his lips with a napkin then set it aside. "And now, if you've finished, we need to get dressed. The car will be here soon."

On the way down to the garage, Akihito couldn't help but sneak looks at Asami. The sight of him in his casual wear filled him with a grudging admiration that he wouldn't admit out loud for the world. He'd rarely seen Asami in anything other than his suits, or now that he'd temporarily moved in with him, in his bathrobe or more often than not without clothes at all because the man's sex drive really was out of control.

He filled out his casual clothes just as well as those three piece suits, Akihito had to admit. Damn him. The slacks and white linen shirt were tailored as perfectly as anything he ever wore. The sleeves of the shirt had been folded back, revealing his forearms and a heavy, expensive wrist watch, and the top few buttons were undone which exposed the hollow of Asami's throat.

When Asami's gaze shifted to him, he quickly raised his eyes to the elevator display, his heart walloping heavily in his chest. There really was no help for him if just looking at Asami made him react like a blushing school girl. It was so frustrating. Annoyed with himself, Akihito stomped off the elevator, leaving Asami to trail behind him.

He noticed the limo idling. "No way!" He whirled on Asami. "We can't take that thing. What will my parents say?"

"Relax." Asami strolled forward. "I need to take care of a few things on the way there, so I can't drive."

"I can drive!"

"You only have a motorcycle license."

Akihito snorted. "And we all know what a stickler you are for the law."

Asami allowed a small grin to tug his lips. "Touché. But I'm still not letting you drive."

He pushed Akihito forward as the driver got out and opened the door.

"But-"

"I said relax. Someone will follow in another car, we'll switch to that when we get close."

Before he was forced into the limo, Akihito saw another of Asami's men waiting by Asami's sleek, black BMW.

Feeling rather sulky, Akihito folded his arms over his chest and jabbed verbally at Asami.

"The BMW is nice, I guess, but so stuffy, just like all those suits you usually wear. Boring."

The remark didn't phase Asami at all as he pulled out his Dunhills and regarded Akihito with a superior air.

Akihito tried again. "Wouldn't something more exciting be good? I mean, shouldn't you be having a mid-life crisis about now?"

A look of pure amusement crossed Asami's features. "You don't think you qualify?"

It took a minute for Akihito to process that, then he shot up in his seat indignantly. "Very funny. I'm no one's mid-life crisis, bastard."

Asami laughed. "What kind of car do you think I should get, then?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at Asami, but he decided to play along despite how Asami was just making fun of him.

"You should get something really cool. What about a red Lamborghini? Or a drift car!" Akihito sat up straighter again, his expression going dreamy. "You could pimp it up and race it in Chiba."

The thought of Asami participating in that kind of race through the streets made him laugh heartily. He looked over at Asami who was watching him with an expression he couldn't quite figure out, then it transformed into his usual smirk.

"Are you hinting? Shall I buy you one, Akihito?"

"No way! I'll buy myself one some day."

Good humor dimming somewhat, Akihito slumped back in the seat and stared out the window as Asami turned his attention to his work. A folder and his cell phone came out, and Akihito sighed and closed his eyes. The drive was only about an hour and a half, but maybe he could sleep off the vestiges of his hangover since he'd obviously get no more conversation out of Asami for a while.

He woke some time later with his head on Asami's lap. He set up slowly and rubbed at his mouth, blushing as he saw the small wet spot he'd left on his trousers. God, he'd actually drooled on Asami.

"Sorry," he muttered, voice still thick with sleep.

"You sleep like a kid." Asami sounded cool and relaxed. His work must have gone well. "You're dead to the world when you're out."

"Yeah, well that's because I have a clear conscience." He tried to muster the strength to shoot Asami a dirty look. "Too bad you don't know what that's like."

"I see you've got your energy back. Good. I'm getting bored. Why don't you come over here and help me out with that."

"What? Aren't we almost there? Hands off!" Akihito squawked as Asami pulled him onto his lap.

"Don't make a fuss. There was an accident on the road ahead and traffic is backed up a bit. We have time."

"Well, I don't care! I'm not-ah..." Akihito shivered as Asami tugged his earlobe between his teeth. "I'm not in the mood!"

"Don't worry. I'll put you in the mood. Be a good boy. Didn't you promise to obey?" Asami's lips were slowly working down Akihito's throat, making it very hard for him to think about why he was even protesting.

"But..." He groaned as Asami bit the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder. "Ah! Idiot, don't leave a mark!" Drawing on all his willpower, he put his hands on Asami's chest and pushed away. "We aren't in bed right now," he declared triumphantly. "So..."

Asami regarded him thoughtfully. "Think you've found a loophole, do you? Well, I'm rather proud of you for thinking of it, but you've overlooked a rather key point."

"Like what," Akihito asked suspiciously.

"If you want to obey the letter of the contract rather than the spirit of it, that's fine with me. Struggle all you like now. I don't mind. In fact, nothing gets my blood racing like my cute little Akihito pretending he doesn't want it, when I know he'll be spreading his legs and begging for it in minutes."

The words, spoken so matter of factly, made Akihito go weak. His body reacted shamefully, heat pooling in his groin and his heart thudding against his ribs so hard he felt short of breath.

"Just know this," Asami continued calmly, as his fingers popped the button of Akihito's jeans and deftly slid down the zipper. "Once we get back I won't let you leave the bed for the full amount of the time of our agreement."

Akihito groaned as his rapidly hardening cock was freed and Asami's large hand began stroking it firmly.

"Your ass is mine. When I can't be there, I'll tie you to the bed and keep you stuffed full of toys to remind you of what you'll be getting when I return."

The helpless shudder that wracked Akihito made Asami laugh darkly.

"Now, are you going to be good and ride me like you mean it, or shall I call your boss and arrange for three weeks time off for you?"

Only one answer was possible. He knew the bastard meant every word. Either way he was fucked, and he tried hard not to think about how appealing both options really were. With a defiant growl, Akihito shoved his jeans and briefs down his hips, then kicked them away before straddling Asami once again.

Their lips met in a violent kiss, Akihito unwilling to give way there, at least. He gasped as Asami's fingers teased over the tight pucker of his ass, and Asami used the opportunity to take control of the kiss, sucking Akihito's tongue into his mouth and wringing another moan from him.

Blindly, he reached down and grabbed Asami's hand as he managed to pull away from the kiss. He replaced Asami's tongue with his fingers, pulling two of them into his mouth and sucking until they were slick with spit and Asami's pupils had widened so much Akihito could barely see the golden brown of his irises.

"I thought you were going to give me a ride," Akihito taunted, knowing he shouldn't, not when they'd be seeing his parents shortly and he wouldn't have any time to recover. It was too late for regrets, though, because Asami's eyes flared with arousal.

A split second later, Akihito was writhing and hissing as relentless fingers twisted and stretched inside and then his hips were tugged down as Asami thrust up, and Akihito could only try to breathe, small pained grunts spilling from his lips as he adjusted to the feel of Asami's cock filling him up.

A hand wrapped around his cock, and he cried out in pleasure this time as Asami's other hand slid under his ass and guided him up and down.

"Move."

Akihito did, his hips grinding as he worked himself on the thick shaft. Asami's hand worked him expertly all the while. Peering down he could see the head of his cock disappearing and reappearing into Asami's fist, the sight of it making him groan with lust. He lunged forward, desperate for another kiss, and Asami began to shove his hips up hard, making Akihito take him in to the hilt every time.

"Asami," Akihito moaned. "Please..."

They really must have been close to their destination because Asami actually listened for once. His hand sped up, twisting up the shaft and flicking over the head of Akihito's cock in a way that made him see white, spilling over Asami's fist and collapsing against him weakly, barely registering as Asami's own climax followed.

"That's my good boy." Asami spoke the words against Akihito's ear, his hand stroking down his curved back.

"Asshole." Akihito turned his head to bite Asami's shoulder. "I hope you brought a change of clothes."

Asami laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:** No spoilers, but this is sometime soonish post Escape and Love.

**Contains:** a bit of silliness

**Summary:** Meeting the Takabas.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

* * *

><p>Life really didn't make sense sometimes.<p>

The last two hours had passed almost in a daze for Akihito, once the initial nerve-jangling introductions had been gotten past. He had watched Asami effortlessly woo both his parents. There really was no other word for it

Cool as a cucumber Asami had charmed them blind. Akihito could barely stop himself from gaping every time he watched him smile. The thing was, Asami's behavior was altered only a little if one were to weigh and measure each individual action that made up the sum of his parts.

It was true Asami had smiled a bit more often, and not sardonic grins, not smirks, but then they weren't teeth gleaming toothpaste ad smiles either. And they were still rare enough that they made Akihito's chest thud heavily when they were doled out to himself or his parents. Still, there was no blatant dazzling going on. It was more subtle than that.

The air of leashed menace that surrounded Asami was somehow tamped down, leaving only an aura of quiet power and steadiness that was both mesmerizing and alluring. How could Asami transform himself so smoothly to this comparatively approachable and utterly perplexing person. And why?

Akihito didn't even understand his own reaction to Asami's efforts. All he knew was that it was confusing as hell; producing an aching sort of tightness in his chest he couldn't explain.

"And that business with Momohara Ai," his mother was saying to Asami as she settled tea things on the low table. "Surely, you can understand why I worry. He's always been so headstrong and impulsive, just like his father."

"Ah, but you can't blame all of that on me. He's too big-hearted," his father interjected with jovial heartiness, "just like his mother. He's always gotten drawn into other people's scrapes, even as a child."

They both wore looks of fond exasperation as they glanced at Akihito, mixed with not a little pride. Asami gave them a small smile of commiseration as Akihito squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes, it's a combination that concerns me as well. I admire his spirit, though he is stubborn to a fault. It seems he's always ready to cast common sense to the wind when he gets an idea into his head."

Akihito's mother nodded vigorously. "You do understand. If you knew how many times I stayed up late when he was younger, waiting for him to come home from who knows where."

"Mom!" Akihito fought back the embarrassment of being discussed like he was still a wayward child, his voice rising in indignation. "That was a long time ago. I've grown up since then."

Asami met his gaze for a moment, his face straight, but the flash of amusement Akihito saw in his eyes made his own eyes narrow. This was so not fair. Asami should be the one feeling uncomfortable, not him.

"Well, well," his mother said with a placating tone, reach across the table to pat Akihito's hand, "you'll always be my sweet little boy."

Akihito groaned, while Asami and his father looked on, lips twitching. His mother really was killing him here.

"It seems like only yesterday you were climbing into my lap to beg for a story, claiming Mr. Bunny wouldn't take his nap without one."

"Mr. Bunny?"

In defeat, Akihito slumped over the table to hide his reddening cheeks as Asami chuckled.

"Oh, that was Akihito's prized possession. He never let Mr. Bunny out of his sight and slept with him every night until he was-"

"_Mom_." Akihito's strangled plea was met with a bemused stare from his mother, as if she were actually bewildered by his humiliation.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You were so darling. I've got a picture of the two of you somewhere..." She made as if to get up, but Akihito sat up and lunged for her wrist.

"Wait! I-I wanted to ask what you and Dad are doing these days now that he's retired."

It was a transparent and desperate attempt to change the topic, but whatever worked. His father lit up, while his mother made a face, settling back down on her pillow.

"Ah, I've been wanting to talk to you about it, Akihito!"

He leaned toward Akihito and launched into a discussion of photographic techniques and the latest camera models. After a moment, he excused himself with a sheepish smile and pulled Akihito away to look at his latest acquisition.

Akihito's mother sighed and looked ruefully at Asami. "I was hoping to avoid this topic. They can go on for hours."

"It's interesting to see where Akihito gets his passion for photography."

"Yes, Akihito reminds me so much of his father when he was young. Jun never pursued photography professionally, but he was on the University paper back in school, and even once he'd graduated he managed to get into more than one mess."

Asami raised an eyebrow in interest.

"The National University struggles, the worker's movement, anti-war protests, all those sorts of things were happening then, and Jun couldn't keep away. Somehow he always found himself right in the middle of it, clicking away with his cameras, coming home with bruises and scrapes more often than not."

"Sounds like someone I know."

"Yes. Akihito has always been rash and headstrong, but he's a good boy." Her demeanor seemed to change as she regarded Asami steadily, her eyes searching his face. "And his father is right, he does have a big heart. He has a lot to give."

"Yes," Asami answered simply, returning her stare unwaveringly.

Whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her, and she nodded slightly. "I do worry about him. I know that he'll always jump headfirst into life. I don't want him to change that. He loves it so much. Feels so much. I always admired that in his father. But..." she hesitated, "he needs someone to ground him, I think. That was why when my friend suggested an omiai I agreed."

She studied Asami's face again. "He told you about that, yes?"

Expression neutral, Asami nodded once.

"I wasn't completely surprised about his reason for refusing, to be honest. It was...a possibility I had considered."

"You seem remarkably," Asami paused a moment, "accepting."

"He is my son. His happiness means everything to me."

Once again, Asami dipped his head, this time in acknowledgement of the depth of feeling and meaning behind her words, understanding better what had nurtured Akihito's generosity of spirit. The lines of his face remained impassive as he raised his gaze again, but his eyes met hers with an undeniable intensity.

"Please rely on me."

Her eyes widened a bit at that, her expression warming again. The corners of her mouth lifted as she asked, "Does he?"

"Ah." Asami mirrored the slight smile. "Not if he can help it."

Her light peal of laughter drew the curious looks of Akihito and his father, but she waved them off and leaned to pour Asami fresh tea. "On the surface, the two of you seem very different, but I wonder. Is it your opposite qualities that attract or some hidden similarities?"

The remark was teasing, almost too familiar given their short acquaintance, but there was no sense of true prying. Somehow it only heightened the rapport that had by nature or design flourished between them. It made him thoughtful. Still, he was not prepared for deep analysis over those matters at the present. He'd spent more than enough solitary time trying to pinpoint those sorts of answers himself.

Instead, Asami allowed his smile to widen slightly. "There _was_ a discussion of a mid-life crisis on the drive over. Perhaps it's something that can't be quantified or categorized."

She tilted her head, a look of curious amusement shading her features. "Such a crisis usually comes when one realizes something is missing from their life."

For a moment, the simple statement gave Asami pause, a tension creeping into his shoulders. It took him a moment to collect his words, and when they came he spoke uncharacteristically slowly. "I never felt that anything was missing."

They regarded each other over the cooling tea, and Asami continued, almost as if forcing himself to speak honestly. "But now," the words fell reluctantly between them. "If..."

After a moment, she reached over to pat his hand, just as she had Akihito. "No need to speak of ifs. Best to keep your mind on what is, especially when it involves Akihito."

Her hand drew back, and Asami relaxed imperceptibly, falling back into conventional social patterns. "Truer words have never been spoken."

He looked over then at Akihito, whose eyes were large and curious and also flickering with uncertainty as he met Asami's gaze. A compelling blush shaded his cheekbones as their eyes held, and it was obvious that whatever his father had just been saying had totally escaped him. Akihito offered him a tentative smile, and it was all Asami could do to keep his seat and not cross the room and savage the boy's mouth with his own. As it was, it felt as if a hand had reached into his chest and squeezed. A crisis indeed.

Much later, riding in the limo again because Asami had wanted a sleepy Akihito curled up next to him, Asami pondered his motives for making this trip, idly wondering if Akihito really believed he had done it solely for their negotiated three week deal. His thoughts turned outward, though, as Akihito stirred drowsily next to him.

"You really must be a devil, Asami." Akihito's surly pout really was too cute. "I mean, how else did you get my parents to ask you to call them Mother and Father on your very first meeting?"

"It's called charm and manners, Akihito. Try it sometime. Anyway, you should be happy."

Akihito snorted, and Asami tugged him closer, ruffling a hand through his hair.

"You're never satisfied. Ungrateful brat." The indulgent tone softened the words, and Akihito burrowed contentedly into his side, probably because he couldn't see the smirk that now shaped Asami's mouth.

"Comfortable, Akihito? Feel free to take a nap. Or can you not without Mr. Bunny?"

He chuckled and drew Akihito closer as he tried to squirm away, curses muffled against his chest.

"Now now. Don't get upset. I've got something you can cuddle up to all night and even call Mr. Bunny if you want."

Akihito's eyes glared through his tousled bangs as he looked up at Asami. "You really are a sick-"

His lips cut off Akihito's words. He'd heard it all before anyway, and he was sure to again. After all, he had him exactly where he wanted him now. He deepened the kiss almost without volition, threading his fingers through Akihito's hair and tugging him close until Akihito moaned sweetly against his lips.

Asami counted it as a small victory that he didn't even have to remind Akihito of their deal to get him shed of his clothes and sprawled out wantonly on the leather seat and staring up at him with gratifying neediness; an appetite to match his own. He didn't think Akihito was thinking of their deal either when he looked up at him with naked emotion, his eyes speaking things that might never be voiced as he spread his thighs and arched up with tender lust. Spoken or not, it didn't matter.

This boy was his, despite what noises of denial he might sometimes make, despite the freedom Asami gave him to run loose when he needed. Akihito was his. Nothing would ever stand in his way or keep him from holding on to what he desired.


End file.
